Diversis
''Diversis coetus ''is a term used to refer to a species, regardless of world nativity. Coined in 13249 by neologist and alchemist, Sempronia Decentius, the term has quickly diffused into the scientific community, and eventually found its way in daily usage. In the basic sense, it is the replacement for the generic "species", which is commonly associated with the Primeversians as well as other human words. Though it is sometimes (incorrectly) used to refer to a race, it is intended to be applicable strictly for species only. Recently, due to some demands, the term has a simplified version, which is simply its first name, diversis (can be used for both singular and plural) Diversis coetus translates to Latin as literally "different groups". List of diversis This list indexes all the diversis present (and known) in the Regiversian universe. Note that some of the diversis have a different term to refer to them. Not all diversis have a sort of Role, too. Navagarian diversis Most Navagarian diversis manipulate at least a certain degree of magic. They still do use and study science, but the Age of Enlightenment brought forward an interest in spirituality and the supernatural, further diminishing the presence of science in Navagar. The diversis in this world also use no technology, except for a few. Forelen One of the dominant and sapient diversis, the Forelen were creatures who had no distinct physical differences in comparison with the Humans Pony - Eldaernth - Valgatin - Kahmix - Saberton - Fae '- Mer - Orcen - Arachnite - Goblin - Kobold - Ent - Centauri- Minotaurion - Fanguine - Therianthrope - Almazard - Psyclops - Tesseracti - Titan - '''Neried '- Aezeleurk - Dementor - NTE - '''Unhcegila - Telchine '- '''Ipotane '- Sprite - Gnoze - Pemian diversis These are the alien diversis native to Navagar's neighbor planet, Pemia. Note that Pemia is chiefly the opposite of Navagar - the latter is a fantasy world, whilst Pemia resembles Earth in modern times (e.g. skyscrapers, technology, frequent use of science, large absence of supernatural and fantasy tropes, electric music, slang language, etc.), although Pemia still has a variety of non-len and lenoid diversis. The diversis in Pemia are somewhat rather weird in contrast to the Navagarian diversis. Because of their reliance to technology and science and their natural inabilities to perform magic or supernatural acts, Navagarian diversis are generally stronger and better equipped for survival, but Pemians are still strong in their own ways and are also adaptive. Coecenian - Hanoclaust - Conthosoi - 'Krixin '- 'Leytran '- 'Hurm '- Truffie - 'Surunthian '- 'Nedo '- 'Zuslinites '- 'Radegonde '- 'Kajiwara '- 'Bonaparte '- 'Lienur '- 'Scunthurian '- Alien diversis Being diversis who come from other worlds, alien diversis can be varied and complicated. For example, one diversis is fantasy-oriented, whilst another might be advanced in technology, or may even be completely alien-like. Some of the alien diversis are inspired and/or based either directly or indirectly from: members of the Animal Kingdom, viruses, bacteria, real life historical groups (Like the Assyrians, Akkadians, etc.), creatures from various mythology and religion. Some of them are original and made pure of influence, of course. 'Archean '-''' ' '''Regenant '- Valerie - Protozorti - Vaeseri - 'Dragon '- Prismodon - Spiriobulis - Anterei - Vishmuurk - Exomorph - Gallateon - Valravn - Viroin - Graviton - Rijovin - Rhinoid - Shadowen - Patootie - Vudon - Chromasite - Ragnawruc - Lazarithian Demon - Djinn - Gremlin - Ironborn - Stellax - Byatrax - Rhizanoint - Excavata - Archaeplastidoid - Cnidarian - Antelidons - Fruhtar - Kachune - Urk - Voederi - Siren - 'Chiturion '- 'Avenite '- 'Crustarian '- 'Clatees '- 'Wrytean -' '''Zuslinite Amarok - Bunyip - 'Banshee '- 'Drekavac '- 'Empousai '- 'Dracaene '- 'Acephali '- 'Morgen '